elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Black Soup Guy
Reza's Elevatours (now operating in YouTube as Devil Black Soup Guy) is elevator filming production operated by , an startup founder/cosplayer based in Surabaya. It's operated between 2011 and 2018 before indefinite hiatus. History Before opening his YouTube channel Reza first liked elevator since he was child. When he was child, his very first elevator he was ridden was a Japanese-brand elevator in Vida (or now also known as Happy Puppy Mayjend Sungkono), Surabaya. He also like to look at the movement of the glass elevators at Tunjungan Hotel, Surabaya from the road. Also, when he was kindergarten, his school was in 6th floor of Graha Pena Jawa Pos building, one of the tallest buildings in Surabaya. At that time, he always ride the elevator in that building everyday(20.01.2013) Graha Pena Jawa Pos elevators (1-20, w/o rear door). Despite he liked elevators since he was child, he also ever had a phobia with elevators for several years when he was in elementary school. This happens after he watch an episode of a soap opera (or Sinetron in Indonesian) aired on one of Indonesia's local television in the end of 2004 which there are a scene which people stuck in the elevator, and the elevator falling. However, this phobia had already disappeared after he joyrides the glass elevators at Galaxy Mall Complex, Surabaya, in the middle of 2007. He firstly known the elevator filming hobby since 2008 unintentionally after he find the videos of Wonkavator (a fictitious elevator system from Roald Dahl's books). One of first elevator videos he watched is musicfreakcc's video which is the cylindrical elevator at Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower. The start of his YouTube channel On November 15, 2011, Reza opened his YouTube channel "rezatanakaify" but at the first, this channel actually not for the elevators, but for his indie anime opening because he have a dream to become an mangaka and animator (but till now there are no indie anime opening made that uploaded on his channel and his manga project are canceled as he has interests in startups). He started filming elevator on November 19, 2011 in Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya after he watch EiffelHendrawan's videoThe first one is EiffelHendrawan's video which was recorded at Pullman Surabaya City Center, which is the tallest glass elevator in the city., but he didn't uploaded it. His first elevator video was actually uploaded around April 6, 2012, after he receive a message from Sumosoftinc in the , but all of his first videos was re-uploaded on June 18, 2012 (some video also has been reuploaded in other dates) after the deletion of his video for some reason (some videos, such as anime music videos, hasn't been reuploaded). On October 6, 2012, he opened his secondary channel "darkrezatanaka". At the first, this channel featured some extra elevator videos. On the middle of 2013, this channel also used for animated elevators. Finally in the end of 2013, the extra elevator videos on this secondary channel has been made "unlisted" and this channel just only shows animated elevators and Skyscrapersim videos made by him to the public. He has stopped filming elevators since September 13, 2014 due to security reason and that he must focused on his college in university. Even though he has stopped filming elevators, he still make animated elevators and other videos, and still likes elevators. However, on December 22, 2014 he has returned to film elevators but not very often. Being cautious Nowadays, Reza is very cautious person. He never film elevators in shopping centres or other public places that have "No Photography" sign on its entrance, unless he ask the permission. As the result, he has deleted all of his elevator and escalator videos which recorded at Ciputra World, Surabaya, because there is a "No Photography" sign on its entrance. He also very cautious when film elevator in a state-owned buildings (e.g, goverment buildings, public campuses include the public campus where he get education and other public campuses around it, etc.) despite he has filmed an offtopic videos on his campus and he uploaded it to YouTube. Although he have been filmed elevator in public campuses around his campus, he didn't uploaded it to YouTube because a security reason. He also didn't describe elevators by spoken the elevator description when filming busy elevators as well (and he must standing up on the rear of the elevator cab to easily cab viewing). He also only once do a hotel tour video, but because security reason, he was cut hotel tour videos and only show that hotel's elevators. Not only in elevator videos, he also never upload performance videos which uses backsong unless if the song are the cover version as he are paranoid with the YouTube claim. He also never upload anime music videos as well, and his anime music videos which has been uploaded on mid-2012 and then deleted at the same year has not been re-uploaded. Indefinite Hiatus He was boring to film elevator and become part of the community although he still part of it, and he is now currently in indefinite hiatus. On October 24, 2015 he filmed his last elevator video before the indefinite hiatus. Sometimes in November or December 2015, he changed the name of main channel into simply Reza, then he also change the name of secondary channel into the same name. The closure of his secondary channel On May 2017, he closed his secondary channel which contains animated and Skyscrapersim elevators due to a reason, as animated elevator has lost its popularity in 2017. Leaving old channel and the opening of new channel Sometime in 2019, he return to YouTube as "Devil Black Soup Guy" and leaving his old channel. Camera History *Nokia E63 (2 MP)(2011 - 2012) This is formerly his father's mobile phone and only used for recording some random things. One of the video which recorded with this device also have ever uploaded to YouTube, but after the deletion all videos, all videos which recorded with this device hasn't been reuploaded. *Sony DSC-W35 (7.2 MP)(November 2011 - April 2013) *Nokia C5-03 (5 MP)(2012) Same as his Nokia E63, this is formerly his father's mobile phone and only used for the first take of Otis elevator at Golden City Mall, Surabaya, which is not uploaded. The video which uploaded to YouTube which is taken on January 20, 2013 with his Sony DSC-W35 actually is the first retake of the elevator, but he mention that first retake as the first take as the original videos are missing. *JSR i6c (7.7 MP rear, 2 MP front)(June 2013 - March 2015)Discontinued because battery outage and other problems. *Sony Alpha NEX-F3 (16.1 MP)(June 2014 - present)Possibly the first mirrorless camera used in the community. *Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (12.8 MP rear, 5 MP front)(March 2015 - January 2017)Discontinued because it was suddenly broke in January 2017. *Ti-Phone A508 (2 MP rear, VGA front)(March 2015) *Samsung Galaxy J7 2016 (January 2017 - January 2018). *Samsung Galaxy Note Fan Edition (January 2018 - present).He have two units; one of them given to his father Cameras that he borrowed from another people or his family for filming elevators *Samsung Galaxy Grand 1 (8 MP)(April 2013)This is actually his aunt's mobile phone and only used once when the second retake of the elevators at the Gramedia Expo. The video which recorded with using this device will be uploaded soon. Opening signatures used From 2011 till January 2013, he usually never use the opening signature on his video, despite sometimes he use random things as opening signature in some videos (a package of candy and one of his manga front cover). On February 17, 2013, he went to a Japan Matsuri event in one of the public university in Surabaya and he bought a plush doll and two pin with anime character picture. The plush doll itself currently become the main opening signatures used in most of newer videos after he got it. One of the pin he has also ever used as the opening signature (before he used as opening signature, he attached the pin on his clothes which he wear when filming elevators). On 2014, he planned to buy a "Suro lan Boyo" keyring or other Surabaya merchandise which he will use as the opening signature. *BECK manga vol. 26 front cover (March 2012)Only used in one of extra elevator videos on his secondary channel which the video itself is now become unlisted *"Kiss" candy package with the word "I Need You" (November 2012)Signature missing *Kipling Monkey Keyring (June 2013) *Killua Zaoldyeck plush doll (February 2013 - present)Not all newer elevator videos use this signature. This is now rarely used in all newer elevator videos. *Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga pin (November 2013) *Senjue Handwatch (April 2014)Only used in one of video which he was taken at Santika Jemursari. This handwatch are currently broken. Trivia * The former name "Reza Tanaka" is taken from two words, which "Reza" is taken from his first name in his real fullname, and "Tanaka" was taken from the main character of the BECK manga and anime series, Yukio Tanaka. He liked BECK since he was in 7th grade and he revived again to become a BECK fans in 2010 and 2011. **The name was stated by Reza Tanaka because Yukio Tanaka is one of his several favorite anime characters. **The pen name has no longer used because being other netizen named Reza Tanaka. *He is often referred as "RT" and then "Rez" by many elevator filmers in YouTube, which the latter also used as his pen name in other community. *He is one of the three elevator filmers in Surabaya. The other two are aamanullang and Eiffelhendrawan. *When he requesting animated elevators to Sumosoftinc and SchindlerLift1874, sometimes he liked to make a parody of many buildings and district in Indonesia and around the world, such as Kota Kasablanka (parodied into Kota Kasamatsu), Grand City (Broadband City), Senayan (Semboyan), and others. The parody name of buildings are now become trend in animated elevator video creations, such as Sumosoftinc has made a series in Candatawa City, which is a parody of Gandaria City. *He is one of very few elevator filmers who also an anime and manga Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan), [[NingSama1vs100|'NingSama1vs100']] (Bangkok) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. **He also currently influenced in K-pop trend. *His favorite elevator brand is Kone, Schindler and others. His favorite elevator type is gearless traction, mainly Kone Alta (mainly the Alta with UltraRope and Polaris destination system), Schindler 7000 (with all of three generations of Miconic 10, include SchindlerID and PORT), and Otis Skyway (with all generation of Compass). He also hates some generic companies, mainly the ones which the brand is parodied from bigger and more famous elevator companies (an example is the scenic elevator at Kelapa Gading Hypermall, Jakarta). *He is the first Indonesian elevator filmer who has film Thyssen elevators. He film it at Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. *He is best known to made an realistic elevator animation. Unlike the most elevator animations, his elevator animations doesn't use simple character (made from smile and circle shape that provided by PowerPoint). Instead, he use manga-style characters which is made his elevator animation's quality beating anothers. **His elevator animations was further inspired NingSama1vs100 to made realistic animated elevator videos. *His first escalator video was filmed in the Monumen Pahlawan (Heroe's Monument), Surabaya, which was a very rare and old 1994 SETOR escalator. *His first hotel tour has been recorded on April 30, 2014, but he was made private the original videos due to security reason. Before that, he edit the original video so only the elevators are shown to the public. *He also visited Balikpapan on June 22, 2014, but he only film two elevators and one escalator in Sepinggan Airport. One of the elevators are his first elevator with LCD indicator. *Other than elevators and escalators, he also upload off topic videos on his main channel, such as youth stuffs, travel documentaries, J-stuffs (mangas, animes, games, cosplays, and J-music indie performances), food reviews, wall-magazines, indie band performances (non J-music), and vehicle videos (such as trains). But on the secondary channel, he currently only upload animated elevators and Skyscrapersim videos (he also ever upload some extra elevator videos on the secondary channel, but has been made unlisted). *His Andromax U mobile phone was bought as the "birthday present" at his 18th birthday. *His newest recording device, Sony NEX-F3, was bought as "passing national examination present". *He was several times trapped in Hyundai elevators in his campus for a short time; the first was happened around 2015 which caused by door disease/dirty doorsils, and the second was in 2017 caused by a problem in traction machine. *His first destination dispatch elevator was filmed in Tunjungan Plaza 5, Surabaya, which is a Mitsubishi DOAS installed in 2015. *He has an account in Skyscraper Simulator Forum called "Kazuto Kasamatsu". This pen name is given from the main character of Sword Art Online series, Kazuto Kirigaya, and a character from Kuroko no Basket series, Yukio Kasamatsu. Notes External links *Reza's Main YouTube channel *Reza's 2nd YouTube channel *Reza's Blog *Reza's DeviantArt Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum